


Simmer

by st_aurafina



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan learns more about cooking as foreplay than she thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frayadjacent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/gifts).



Before Sherlock finds out – or before he decides to comment on their relationship – Joan learns more about cooking as foreplay than she thought possible. 

Mycroft makes love to her, as he planes off translucent slices of onion with a knife as sharp as a scalpel, as he swirls butter in a skillet, as he douses rice in wine. 

He cradles quenelles of risotto onto a plate, and Joan sprinkles slivers of cheese over the glistening rice while he takes two glasses, fills them with crisp Semillon. 

"Bon appetit," he says, and Joan picks up her fork, ready to be consumed.


End file.
